mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Salinlovecake
Uh...Welcome...I will delete the new comments from your very slow computer. *slapped* I mean some PC's slowly, double new posts. *slapped* Hey, 'sup? |} Hello! Wha? What? Please admin Falcon. Can I believe you? I'm autism, and my english is not strong. Admin Falcon. Fine! Because you are the administrator. Would like to speak politely. ... The Sim Race cast Voice DESU Fight }} Uh Hi? No DS poll Your Very Late Easter Gift }} Bwa. }} Happy Easter to you too! }} Happiness Your Mood Bubble Request A day to help EARTH! Greetings. Voice slot Unless I ask.}} Teh New Requests Uh, I'll do it, but it might be a while till I get to it due to my large amounts of requests. :O I hope you understand.}} Hate Userboxes RE:How open message box in offline garden? RE: Hi Hikari(-san)! Moo. Remembering GAME SHOWZ Hi, Salin. I'm Kat, and I'm making a game show. As oppose to using sims as contestants, I would like to use MySims Wiki users. Would you like to be on it? Also, I make Agent icons. Check my talk page. Randomdude101 said I was better at makin' them than that Sumaes guy. Moo. SpecialAgentKat 20:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Guest Staring Buddy list image PIE!!! Excuse me, but what? FALCON PAWNCH!!!! Baked Apple Pancake Dentdude why not? Because you don't want me too? Well, NEVER! Why does it even matter anyways?}} }} }} YAYAYA~ Thank youuuu~ ; ^ ; }} Censor Thanks! }} gygyygygy Userboxes Taking away stuff When you're done taking it away, just set her interests back to normal.}} Sorry... Umm... Sim Request? *laughs* Modding Decoratives + Request Note that you should NEVER use modded decoratives online or in your gardens. Anyone who attempts to visit you will automatically freeze the game and everyone will be disconnected. Same goes if you try to place a modded decorative while someone is online with you. I recommend to only use modded decoratives in your offline town. The Sim Request: }} What you said to Qubit }} What you said to Qubit---Part II NOT NICE! Qubit2222 13:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad thingy Also, I know you aren't dat good at English, but it could be a little more understandable and stuff...}} Um, but I guess I could try proofreadin' it for you. Can you finish Round 1 and stuff?}} Whee. Dialouge New Moodz OMIGOSH SHUGAR }} }} Lets battle NAO! ME 2 Poll MySims Reality Contestants Suggestion }} A request, please. smaller? Could you ask him if he could make smaller? Oh, right now, it's a good size, but it has terrible graphics. I meant if he could make the older, larger version of it smaller with good graphics. If not, that's okay.}} If ya want? Um... RE: Buddy List gazette }} RE:MySims Games Personas How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsy Pop? Gosh, don't need to keep repeatin' it...I don't answer most of me request messages until I'm actually done them. About your ad, again, the grammar could be improved and made more understandable, but it be pretty funny. }} Totally wut }} }} You don't need to specifically run around town to activate the cheat codes screen...just pause the game at any time and press the specified buttons. You can't activate cheat codes on MySims PC, however.}} Thank You Thank you very much for the translations in French and English do not always work ...NicoL 12:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) DOCUMENTARY